The Best Way for Us (KyuMin Ver)
by Sevy ElfJoyer
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dipermainkan oleh takdir. terpisahkan oleh takdir dan kembali dipertemukan oleh takdir di saat semuanya telah terlambat. Kyumin/GS/OOC/REPOST/EDITED!


**The Best Way For Us**

**.**

**Presented by Sevy Lelibriani © 2012**

**.**

**Cast/Pair : KYUMIN**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort**

**.**

**Rating : T **

**.**

**Length : OneShoot**

**.**

**Disclaimer : seluruh cast dalam fanfic ini milik Tuhan, keluarganya dan SMEnt. Fanfic ini diadaptasi dari lagu **_**Seventeen**_** yang berjudul Jalan **_**Terbaik**_**.**

**Summary : walaupun takdir tak mengijinkan kita untuk bersama, tapi hatiku tetap milikmu. Jangan pernah kau sesali semua yang terjadi, karena ku yakin ini jalan terbaik buat kita #summary gatot =="**

**Song : Seventeen : jalan terbaik~**

**~oOoOoOo~**

**Author's PoV**

"ARRGGH…!" pemuda itu terlihat begitu frustasi, tampak wajahnya yang suntuk terukir diwajah tampan tersebut. Sebegitu beratkah masalahnya hingga pasir-pasir di pantai itu menjadi pelampiasannya? Pemuda itu kini meringkuk di tepi pantai. Tak dipedulikannya pakaiannya yang kotor serta basah, yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah meluapkan amarah dan kekesalannya. Ya, hanya pantai inilah yang begitu setia menjadi tempat pelampiasan baginya. Tempatnya meluapkan segala beban yang menghimpitnya selama ini.

_#flashback_

"_Sudah kubilang aku tak mau, Appa !" teriak seorang namja yang kini tengah duduk dihadapan Appanya. Namun sang Appa hanya memandangnya dingin dan kemudian mendengus kesal._

"_Aku tak peduli. Mau tidak mau kau harus menerima perjodohan ini." Ucap sang Appa geram._

"_Aku bukan alat untuk memperlancar bisnis Appa. Aku ini anakmu. Tak bisakah sedikit saja kau menganggapku anakmu?" ucap namja itu lemah._

"_Diam kau Cho Kyuhyun. Kau hanya perlu menerima perjodohan ini. Apa susahnya? Lagipula Victoria itu cantik dan berpendidikan." Ucap sang Appa berang. Suasana di ruang tengah keluarga Cho kini begitu menegangkan. Kilatan amarah muncul diantara manik mata kedua ayah dan anak itu._

"_Aku sudah dewasa, Appa. Aku bisa mengatur hidupku sendiri. Kau tak perlu repot-repot mencarikanku istri." Ucap Kyuhyun dingin. Tak ayal, emosi Tuan Cho yang tadinya mulai mereda kini mulai tersulut amarah lagi._

_PLAKK_

"_Dasar anak kurang ajar! Aku tak pernah mendidikmu untuk menjadi anak pembangkang seperti itu. Aku tak peduli, pernikahanmu akan dilangsungkan bulan depan!" tegas Tuan Cho bernada final kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menatap nanar punggung ayahnya sembari mengusap darah yang mengalir disudut bibirnya._

_#flashback end_

Tak henti-hentinya _namja _itu berteriak dan menendang pasir di pantai tersebut, seolah dengan begitu segala masalahnya akan menghilang bersama butiran-butiran pasir tersebut.

"ARRGGHH…!"

"Auw, hey, jangan menedang sembarangan. Kau membuatku kelilipan." sontak suara lembut seorang _yeoja _mengintrupsi segala kelakuan aneh _namja_ itu. Hey, siapa yang telah berani mengusik seorang Cho Kyuhyun? Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan berniat menumpahkan amarahnya pada orang yang mengganggunya, namun niatnya terhenti saat dilihatnya seorang _yeoja_ kini tengah mengucek matanya imut.

DEG

Seketika napas Kyuhyun seolah berhenti selama beberapa saat. Matanya tak berkedip memandang _yeoja aegyo _yang kini sedang mengusap matanya semakin cepat. Mata _foxy_ itu kini memerah. Seolah tersadar dari lamunan jangka panjangnya, Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan _yeoja_ itu dari matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah yeoja tersebut.

"Hey, mau apa kau?!" Tanya _yeoja_ itu takut-takut, seolah _namja_ dihadapannya adalah seorang pria mesum yang berniat macam-macam padanya.

"Tenang saja. Aku hanya ingin meniup matamu." Ujar Kyuhyun lembut.

"Tak perlu, aku bisa sendiri." Ucap _yeoja_ itu dan kembali mengucek matanya, sepertinya _yeoja_ itu masih kesal dengan insiden yang menimpa matanya beberapa saat lalu.

"Hey, jangan dikucek, nanti bisa iritasi. sini biar ku tiup." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan gadis dihadapannya dan kemudian meniup mata gadis itu lembut. Tanpa mereka sadari kini jantung mereka saling berpacu cepat.

**.**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

Kini mereka berdua duduk berdampingan di bangku yang ada di pantai tersebut sambil menikmati pemandangan sore hari di pantai tersebut, belum ada satupun yang membuka suara sejak kejadian tadi. Mungkin mereka sama-sama masih canggung. Merasa suasana begitu kaku, akhirnya Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk membuka percakapan.

"Hmm.. Cho Kyuhyun _imnida._" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum pada gadis manis disampingnya ini. Melihat senyum lembut milik Kyuhyun, akhirnya gadis itu pun tersenyum. Sekejap Kyuhyun terpana menatap senyum itu.

"Lee Sungmin _imnida._" Ucap gadis yang ternyata bernama Sungmin itu. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Apa ini yang dinamakan cinta? Kini suasana kaku diantara mereka perlahan mencair, tanpa terasa waktu sudah semakin sore.

"Eh, Kyuhyun-_sshi_. Sudah sore, aku pamit dulu,ya." Ucap Sungmin bersiap untuk pulang. Sementara Kyuhyun tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan lagi, segera disusulnya gadis itu.

"Bagaimana kalau ku antar?"

**.**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa dua minggu sudah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling mengenal, dan hubungan merekapun semakin akrab. Namun ada satu hal yang terus membayangi Kyuhyun, yaitu mengenai masalah perjodohannya yang tinggal satu minggu lagi. Biar bagaimanapun dia tetap tak bisa melaksanakan perjodohan itu, karena kini ia sadar kalau hatinya kini milik Sungmin, gadis polos yang ditemuinya dua minggu yang lalu.

Hari ini Kyuhyun berniat menemui Sungmin di pantai tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu, dan hari ini pula ia berniat menyatakan cintanya pada _yeoja aegyo_ itu. Tak peduli jika nanti orang tuanya menetang hubungannya dengan Sungmin. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah memperjuangkan cintanya.

**.**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendapati gadis yang dicintainya kini duduk sendirian di pantai itu, perlahan didekatinya gadis itu dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kyuhyun? Kau kemari lagi?" Tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"_Ne, wae_? Kau bosan ya melihatku?" jawab Kyuhyun bercanda.

"_Ani_… aku malah senang bertemu denganmu lagi." DEG~ ucapan polos Sungmin membuat jantung Kyuhyun semakin berdetak cepat.

"Min.." panggil Kyuhyun gugup. Sontak Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Kyuhyun. Yang benar saja, ini semakin membuat Kyuhyun gugup!

"_Ne_, Kyu? Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"_Sa.. saranghae_. Maukah kau menjadi _yeojachingu_-ku?" seketika perasaan lega memenuhi rongga dada Kyuhyun. Akhirnya ia berhasil mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada pujaan hatinya ini. Namun Kyuhyun kembali merasa gugup, karena tak mendapat respon dari Sungmin. Apa gadis itu marah padanya dan menganggapnya _namja playboy_ yang hanya dalam waktu dua minggu saling mengenal kemudian langsung menyatakan cinta? Namun sepertinya perkiraan Kyuhyun salah besar,

"_Na do saranghae_, Kyu…" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum kemudian menundukan kepalanya malu-malu. Sontak Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin tak percaya.

"Kau milikku, Lee Sungmin…"

**.**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga sambil tersenyum, akhirnya Sungmin resmi menjadi _yeojachingu_-nya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat didengarnya suara seorang pria yang tak asing ditelinganya.

"Darimana saja kau Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya _Appa_ Kyuhyun.

"Tidak dari mana-mana." Jawab Kyuhyun cuek dan berniat pergi dari tempat itu. Namun lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti.

"Ingat, pernikahanmu tinggal dua minggu lagi. Jangan coba-coba untuk menolak lagi." Seketika tangan Kyuhyun mengepal kuat. Kali ini dia tak boleh kalah, dia harus mempertahankan Sungmin disisinya.

"Mian, _Appa_. Aku sudah punya kekasih. Kuharap _Appa_ jangan memaksaku lagi." Kali ini dia benar-benar pergi dari hadapan _namja_ paruh baya itu.

**.**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun mengembuskan napasnya berat sembari menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Sungmin, hari ini mereka menghambiskan waktu berdua di taman bermain. Tampak Kyuhyun begitu manja kepada Sungmin, seolah waktunya untuk bisa bersama Sungmin hanya tersisa beberapa menit lagi.

"Kau kenapa, Kyu? Hari ini kau manja sekali?" Tanya Sungmin lembut sembari mengusap lembut pipi tirus _namja _Cho tersebut, sementara Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut Sungmin pada wajah tampannya.

"_Nan gwaenchana, chagi._ Aku hanya merasa sangat bahagia saat ini karena telah memilikimu. Aku merasa menjadi pria paling beruntung di dunia" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil terus memejamkan matanya. Sementara Sungmin hanya tersenyum sambil menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah muda yang kini telah muncul dipipi _chubby_-nya. Benar-benar pasangan yang akan membuat orang lain merasa iri.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya berat, sungguh ia tak rela jika harus meninggalkan Sungmin, dia begitu mencintai gadis itu. Jika bisa memilih, rasanya ia tak ingin dilahirkan sebagai putra keluarga Cho, semakin dieratkannya pelukannya pada Sungmin. Sementara itu Sungmin pun sadar, pasti ada yang disembunyikan oleh _namjachingu_-nya ini, namun ia tak berniat menanyakannya pada Kyuhyun. Dia takut pertanyaannya akan semakin membebani Kyuhyun. Yang dia ingin, Kyuhyun hanya merasa nyaman saat berada disisinya.

"Boleh _Appa_ tahu siapa kekasihmu itu, Kyu?" lagi-lagi suara yang memuakan ditelinga Kyuhyun itu terdengar lagi. _'mau apa lagi orang ini?'_ bathin Kyuhyun gerah,

"_Appa_ mau apa? Aku tak akan membiarkan _Appa_ melukainya." Jawab Kyuhyun dingin. Pria tua itu tersentak, sepertinya putranya kini tengah mengibarkan bendera perang. Jujur, baru kali ini Kyuhyun berlaku begitu, selama ini Kyuhyun selalu menuruti apapun perintahnya. Apa gadis itu begitu penting bagi Kyuhyun? Perlahan dihembuskannya napasnya dan berkata,

"Baiklah,Kyu. _Appa _akan coba mengalah kali ini. Kalau memang itu pilihanmu akan _Appa_ hargai. Besok kau bawa gadis itu kemari." Mata Kyuhyun sontak melebar, apa dia tak salah dengar? _Appa _ menyuruhnya membawa Sungmin kemari? Apa ini pertanda kalau dia dan Sungmin akan mendapat restu? Senyuman mengembang diwajah tampannya,

"_Jinjja? Gomawo, Appa"_

"_Ne_."

Hari ini Kyuhyun begitu ceria, tak sabar rasanya ia ingin bertemu Sungmin dan menyampaikan kabar gembira ini, ia berniat mengenalkan Sungmin kepada ayahnya hari ini. Ia yakin, pasti _Appa_-nya akan menyukai Sungmin.

"_Chagi…"_ panggil Kyuhyun lembut sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin sambil sesekali menciuminya, meresapi wangi strawberry yang menguar dari rambut halus itu.

"_Ne? Wae, Oppa?"_

"Kau mau tidak ke rumahku? _Appa_-ku ingin berkenalan denganmu." Ucap Kyuhyun memancarkan rona kebahagiaan diwajahnya. Seketika wajah Sungmin Nampak gugup, Sungmin menundukan wajahnya.

"_Wae, Chagi_? Kau tidak mau?" sontak Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Bukan, Kyu. Aku hanya gugup. Aku takut _Appa_-mu tidak menyukaiku." Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan polos Sungmin. Di bawanya Sungmin kepelukannya dan mendekapnya erat,

"Aku yakin pasti _Appa _akan menyukaimu, _Chagi. _Kau mau,kan?" bujuk Kyuhyun sembari melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik dagu Sungmin. Memaksa Sungmin untuk menatap matanya. Melihat sorot mata Kyuhyun yang begitu menenangkan, tanpa sadar Sungmin mengangguk pasrah. Senyum manis tercetak dibibir Kyuhyun, perlahan diarahkannya kepalanya mendekati Sungmin. Mencoba mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir _plump_ milik Sungmin,

CHU~

Bibir tebal Kyuhyun mendarat dengan sukses diatas bibir Sungmin. Dikecupnya bibir manis itu perlahan seolah tak mau melukai kelinci imutnya ini, dilumatnya bibir mungil yang membuatnya kecanduan itu penuh cinta. Seolah terbawa suasana, Sungmin kini mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun. Ciuman penuh cinta itu terus berlanjut entah sampai berapa lama. Tak satupun dari mereka yang berniat mengakhirinya lebih dulu.

"Kyu.. aku gugup." Lirih Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Ya, sekarang mereka berada di depan rumah keluarga Cho. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga tak kalah gugup dari Sungmin, namun dia berusaha terlihat tenang agar Sungmin juga rileks.

"Tenanglah, _chagi_. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum lembut, seketika perasaan Sungmin jadi lebih tenang setelah melihat senyum lembut Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_, Kyu."

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, wanita ini pilihanmu, Kyu?" Tanya _Appa_ Kyuhyun dingin. Diperhatikannya Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah, seolah menilai sosok gadis didepannya ini. Sungmin yang merasa ditatap begitu lekat, kini gemetar gugup dan bersembunyi dibalik punggung Kyuhyun.

"Tenanglah,_ chagi._" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil merangkul Sungmin.

"_Appa_, kau menakutinya!"

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" Tanya _Appa_ Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin. Tak dihiraukannya kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi.

"Lee.. Lee Sungmin, _Ahjussi." _Jawab Sungmin gemetar. Sontak ayah Kyuhyun menatap semakin lekat padanya.

"Lee Sungmin? Siapa nama ayahmu?" Tanya ayah Kyuhyun lagi.

"Nama ayahku Lee Young Woon. _Wae_, _Ahjussi?" _Tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Apa katamu? Kau putri dari Lee Youngwoon? Pergi kau dari sini! Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah merestui putraku denganmu. PERGI KAU…!" teriak ayah Kyuhyun bernada final. Tak ayal, rasa sakit menyelimuti hati Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun tak kalah kaget,

"Apa maksudmu, _Appa_? Kau sudah berjanji padaku akan menghargai pilihanku." Lirih Kyuhyun tak terima.

"_Appa_ merestuimu dengan siapa saja asal bukan anak dari Lee Youngwoon. Kau mengerti?"

"Tapi kenapa, _Appa_? Aku tak ingin yang lain. Yang kucintai hanya Minnie!" bantah Kyuhyun lagi. Sementara Sungmin kini gemetar ketakutan mendengar pertengkaran antara ayah dan anak dihadapannya ini.

"Aku tak peduli. Minggu depan kau akan menikah dengan Victoria, jangan harap kau bisa menghindar. Dan kau gadis tak tahu diri, jauhi anakku." Ucap ayah Kyuhyun kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tangis Sungmin kini pecah, segera Kyuhyun menarik tubuh rapuh itu ke pelukannya.

**.**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

**Lee's House**

"Minnie, kemarilah sebentar." Seorang pria dan juga wanita paruh baya memanggil lembut Sungmin. Sungmin tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa, _Eomma_,_Appa_?" wanita paruhbaya yang dipanggil _Eomma _oleh Sungmin pun mendekat dan mengelus kepala Sungmin penuh kasih sayang.

"Begini, Minnie. Kau tahu Lee Hyuk Jae, kan? Anak dari rekan bisnis _Appa_ yang kini tengah mengurus perusahaan Lee's Group."

"_Ne, wae Appa_?" Tanya Minnie bingung.

"Dia ingin mempersuntingmu, Minnie. _Appa_ tidak akan memaksamu, jika kau tidak mau-"

"Aku mau, _Appa._ Aku akan menerima lamarannya." Ucap Minnie memotong perkataan _Appa_-nya. Tekadnya sudah bulat, dia akan melupakan Kyuhyun. Lagipula Kyuhyun juga akan menikah, apalagi yang bisa diharapkannya?

**.**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun's Wedding**

Seorang gadis manis berjalan anggun memasuki area gedung tempat resepsi pernikahan kekasihnya, ah tidak, mantan kekasih lebih tepatnya. Dikuatkannya hatinya agar tak menangis saat ini juga. Hey, kau pasti tahu bagaimana rasanya jika kau melihat orang yang kau cintai sepenuh hatimu kini bersanding dengan orang lain tepat dihadapanmu sendiri. Itulah yang dirasakan Sungmin saat ini, namun ia harus terlihat kuat. Walaupun raga Kyuhyun bukan miliknya lagi namun ia yakin hati Kyuhyun masih tetap miliknya.

Lamunan Sungmin buyar ketika dillihatnya seorang wanita berjalan anggun menuju altar, tak jauh dari sana seorang pria tampan mengunakan tuxedo putih bersiap menyambut wanita itu. Ya, pria itu Cho Kyuhyun. Akhirnya pernikahan itu dilangsungkan dengan khidmat. Tak tahan lagi, akhirnya air mata itu tumpah di pipi Sungmin. Sepintas Kyuhyun melihat kearah Sungmin, ditatapnya gadis itu dengan sendu. Merasa risih, akhirnya Sungmin berlari keluar, tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun segera berlari menyusul Sungmin. Bahkan panggilan dari Victoria pun tak dihiraukannya.

.

.

.

Sungmin kini menangis sepuasnya di taman yang tak jauh dari tempat pernikahan Kyuhyun, hatinya begitu sakit saat ini. Tanpa ia sadari, seorang _namja_ menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu.. namja itu Kyuhyun, perlahan Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Minnie.

"Minnie-_ya, uljima, chagi.. jebal uljima."_ Lirih Kyuhyun sambil menghapus jejak air mata dipipi Sungmin. Di bawanya _yeoja_ mungil itu kepelukannya. Ia tak percaya ia telah menyakiti wanita yang dicintainya ini.

"Kau kenapa berada disini, Kyu? Pernikahanmu…"

"Sstt.. jangan bahas itu lagi, _chagi…_ kau tahu aku terpaksa melakukan itu."

"Kyu, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Ucap Sungmin sembari melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun. Sedikit tak rela Kyuhyun melepaskan dekapannya pada gadis itu.

"Apa, _chagi_?" Sungmin menghela napasnya seolah mencari kekuatan untuk mengatakan hal ini.

"Aku akan menikah, Kyu…minggu depan." Lirih Sungmin. Katakan ini hanya mimpi! Serasa ribuan batu besar menghantam kepala Kyuhyun, ia tak bisa mempercayai ini.

"Kau bercanda,kan, Ming? Kau bohong,kan?" namun tangis Sungmin semakin kencang, cukup bagi Kyuhyun untuk tahu kalau itu bukanlah bohong.

"Cepat kembali, istrimu dan para tamu sudah menunggumu." Suruh Sungmin dengan suara serak. Kyuhyun hanya memandang Sungmin sendu.

"Ijinkan aku untuk menciummu untuk terakhir kalinya, Min…"

_**Semua telah berakhir**_

_**Tak mungkin bisa dipertahankan**_

_**Hanya luka jika kita bersama**_

_**Karena jalan ini memang berbeda**_

**.**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

**40 tahun kemudian**

"_Halmoni, _ayo cepat. Katanya _Halmoni_ mau mengajak Kwangmin ke pantai favorit _Halmoni_." Rengek seorang bocah berusia sekitar lima tahunan pada neneknya. Wanita tua itu hanya tersenyum. Sudah lama rasanya ia tak ke pantai itu. Pantai yang penuh dengan kenangannya bersama _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya, bahkan hingga sekarang. Ya, wanita yang dipanggil _Halmoni_ itu adalah Minnie. Bahkan hingga saat ini hanya Kyuhyunlah yang masih setia berada didalam hatinya.

"_Halmoni…!"_

"_Ne, chagi.. kajja_ kita berangkat."

**.**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

**Pantai**

Sungmin kini duduk di bangku yang berada di pantai itu. Tempat itu tak banyak berubah, masih sama seperti dulu. seketika air matanya menitik turun membasahi pipinya yang kini keriput.

"_Bogoshipo_, Kyu…" lirih Minnie tertahan. Segera dihapusnya air mata itu sebelum cucunya melihat. Tak dapat dipungkiri, ia masih sangat mencintai _namja_ Cho itu, bahkan hingga sekarang. Namun seketika lamunannya terhenti,

"_Mianhae, haraboji_.. Kwangmin tak sengaja." Ucap Kwangmin, sepertinya Kwangmin berbuat ulah, segera saja Sungmin menghampiri Kwangmin. Dilihatnya seorang pria tua mungkin seumur dirinya kini tengah mengusap kepalanya yang beruban.

"ada apa, Kwangmin-_ah_?"

"_Halmoni,_ Kwangmin benar-benar tak sengaja menendang bola hingga mengenai kepala _Haraboji_ ini. Tapi Kwangmin sudah minta maaf,kok…" cicit Kwangmin takut-takut. Namun pria tua itu hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Kwangmin.

"_Gwaenchana… haraboji_ tidak apa-apa,kok." Tepat pada saat itu juga pria tua itu menolehkan kepalanya menatap nenek dari Kwangmin. Namun seketika dirinya tersentak, mata itu… dia tahu betul mata itu, serta lekuk wajah itu. Wajah yang tak mungkin bisa ia lupakan, walaupun wajah itu kini telah ditutupi kerutan-kerutan keriput.

"Minnie.."

"Kyu.."

**.**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk berdampingan di bangku di pantai tersebut, benar-benar mengingatkan mereka pada masa 40 tahun yang lalu. Saat awal mereka bertemu. Bedanya, kali ini ada Kwangmin yang menjadi objek pandang mereka. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bicara, mungkin mereka masih canggung karena ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu sejak 40 tahun yang lalu. Seperti dulu, kali ini Kyuhyun kembali mencoba mengawali percakapan,

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Min?" terasa sekali kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"Aku.. baik, Kyu… bagaimana denganmu? Kau pasti bahagia dengan Victoria,kan? Dia sangat cantik." Ucap Sungmin gugup. Perlahan senyum terukir di bibir Kyuhyun, dengan berani Kyuhyun menggenggam Tangan Sungmin,.

"Aku bercerai dengan Victoria, tepat dua bulan setelah pernikahan kami. Aku memergokinya tengah berselingkuh dengan saingan bisnisku." Sontak Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya kini. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lembut, sorot mata itu. Sorot mata yang tak mungkin bisa dilupakan oleh Sungmin. Seketika Sungmin tersadar dari tatapan maut Kyuhyun,

"Lalu? Pasti kau sudah menikah lagi,kan? Pasti banyak wanita yang sudah menunggumu diluar sana." Tanya Sungmin lagi. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum, namun kali ini senyumnya terlihat pedih. Kyuhyun menggeleng,

"_Ani_… sejak itu aku tak berniat untuk menikah lagi. Tak ada seorang wanita pun yang bisa menggantikanmu, Min. akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri, hingga saat ini." Lagi-lagi Sungmin tersentak, ia tak menyangka Kyuhyun begitu setia padanya. Bahkan hingga hampir di ujung usianya, Ia masih hidup menyendiri. Suasana kembali hening.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kelihatannya kau begitu bahagia. Kwangmin itu cucumu, kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang Kwangmin yang sedang bermain. Sungmin tersenyum miris,

"Eunhyuk meninggal saat aku tengah hamil anak pertama kami, ia tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Sejak saat itu aku memilih menjadi _single parent _dan aku memilih untuk menetap di Jepang. Hingga hari ini, aku kembali kesini." Kyuhyun kini menatap Sungmin sayu, tak disangkanya wanita ini begitu tegar. Ah, andai saja waktu bisa diputar ingin rasanya mereka kembali ke masa lalu dan mengulang semuanya dari awal. Namun takdir memang sepertinya sengaja mempermainkan mereka. Takdir mempertemukan mereka disaat semuanya sudah terlambat untuk diubah.

_**Semua yang terjadi**_

_**Tak mungkin kembali**_

_**Jalan kita memang berbeda**_

_**Namun hati ini tak ingin kembali**_

"Lalu, apa yang membawamu kembali kesini?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Sungmin kini menatapnya dalam, sarat akan kerinduan.

"Kau tahu? Sampai saat ini aku begitu merindukan pantai ini." Lirih Sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali memandang Sungmin.

"Kau kembali hanya karena merindukan pantai ini? Apa kau tak merindukanku? Kau tahu, hampir setiap hari aku ke pantai ini hanya untuk menunggumu, berharap kau kembali." Lirih Kyuhyun, tak ayal, air mata Sungmin meleleh membasahi pipinya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Kyu…" lirih Sungmin. Dipeluknya tubuh renta Kyuhyun, yang kini sudah tak setegap dulu lagi. Kyuhyun pun tak kuasa untuk tidak menitikan air matanya dipeluknya tubuh Sungmin tak kalah erat.

_**Kuyakin kita akan bahagia**_

_**Tanpa harus selalu bersama**_

_**Tak perlu disesali**_

_**Tak usah ditangisi**_

Kini Sungmin tengah menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Kyuhyun, ia begitu merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian hangat Kyuhyun yang kini mengelus lembut rambut putihnya. Kyuhyun pun begitu, sesekali dikecupnya pucuk kepala Sungmin seperti dulu.

"Kau tahu, Min… aku kini bahagia…" lirih Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Namun tak dirasakannya respon dari Sungmin. Di liriknya wajah Sungmin yang tengah memejamkan matanya,

"Lagi-lagi kau pergi tanpa pamit, Ming…" lirih Kyuhyun sambil menangis dan mengusap wajah Sungmin. Kemudian direbahkannya kepalanya diatas kepala Sungmin, dan menutup matanya rapat.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

.

.

Rintik air hujan mengiringi pemakaman Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, mereka dimakamkan secara berdampingan. Ya, mereka meninggal saat di pantai waktu itu. Sekalipun takdir mempermainkan mereka, _see,_ bahkan hingga akhir hayat merekapun mereka masih saling mencintai. Mungkin ini memang jalan terbaik bagi mereka.

_**Kuyakin ini jalan terbaik**_

_**Walau kita tak lagi berdua**_

_**Tak perlu kau sesali**_

_**Tak usah ditangisi**_

**FIN**


End file.
